The Imperfect Couple
by LovelyInsideAndOut
Summary: "I like everything about you: your smart remarks, your sarcasm, your humor, everything," He blubbered out, a bit of red on his cheeks. "I just want us to be the imperfect couple." He took her cheeks into his hands gently, his face edging closer to hers.


**The Imperfect Couple**

Rima walked around the garden, waiting for the purple-headed freak to pop out of nowhere. Her curly blond locks swaying in the wind; her caramel gold eyes staring at the stone ground. The blond girl's mind drifted onto other matters, her "family." Her mother and father had divorced four years ago, when she was twelve years old.

Now, they were arguing about who's keeping the house, and who's going to keep Rima. Rima stopped for a moment and let herself fall on the glistening green grass. It was quite cloudy and had just rained. She stared up at the sky in agony.

"What's there to live for?" She asked no one in particular. She closed her eyes and placed her arms behind her head.

"A lot of things," A familiar voice from behind her answered. She opened her eyes and met caring brown eyes.

"What do you want, cross dresser?" Nagihiko slightly cringed at the nickname. He coughed and let it go.

"I just wanted to speak with Rima-chan," He replied kindly. Rima narrowed her eyes at him and let out a small sigh.

"Whatever just don't get too close to me." Rima huffed, closing her eyes again. Nagihiko nodded and sat a few feet away from the stubborn girl.

"There's Amu, Kukai, Ikuto, Tadase, Yaya, and Utau," Nagihiko murmured quietly.

"What are you talking about now?" Rima fumed, not happy someone is interrupting her leisure time.

"Things to live for…"

"Oh…" It may seem weird, but Utau and Ikuto had become friends with the guardians, very close friends. Kukai was dating Utau, Ikuto was dating Amu, Yaya was dating Kairi, and Tadase was dating Lulu. It was a happy ending… for them.

It was silent for a long time, the atmosphere felt awkward. Rima stopped thinking about her conversation with Nagihiko, and started thinking about the reason why her family was broken; it was when she was kidnapped.

"I hate how everyone says I'm so cute, I hate how they say how my looks and grades are perfect, I hate being perfect." Rima said, changing the subject. "I just want to be a normal girl with happy parents and a normal life."

"You don't think I feel the same way?" Nagihiko questioned, a frown on his face. "Its not like I'm perfect, yet everyone tells me I am; other people are just wishing to be perfect."

"I wish I can just give it to them," They both said at once. They stayed there in silence, thinking about the words they just said.

Nagihiko stared beyond the sky and asked," Rima, have you ever fell in love with someone?"

Rima was shocked by the sudden question.

"You're kidding, right?" She joked, but Nagihiko was dead serious. He shook his head and continued to stare at her.

"I have never fell in love with anyone," She mumbled sadly," none of the guys liked me for who I really am; they liked me for my looks."

"So you're saying you'll never fall in love with anyone because they're all the same?" Nagihiko implored calmly. Rima nodded and stared at him straight in the eye. She gasped inaudibly; he was staring at her with a … longing look? Rima quickly looked away and blushed.

"Y-yeah," She stuttered, her blush turning redder. Nagihiko didn't seem to notice.

"Rima, I have something important to tell you," He declared seriously.

"What?" Nagihiko looked at her closely before letting out a deep breath.

"I like everything about you: your smart remarks, your sarcasm, your humor, everything," He blubbered out, a bit of red on his cheeks. "I just want us to be the imperfect couple." He took her cheeks into his hands gently, his face edging closer to hers.

"I love you," He whispered, his face centimeters from Rima's. He closed the gap and stayed like that. His kiss was passionate and filled with love. Rima just sat there; eyes wide open. As the kiss continued, her eyes slowly closed. Unfortunately, oxygen had its max. They pulled apart and breathed heavily. A small smile slowly made its way on Rima's face.

"I love you too, purple-head," She confessed, her face was tomato red. Nagihiko smiled widely. He grabbed a red rose and gave it to Rima. Rima held it tightly and scooted closer to the boy. Rima's head rested on his shoulder. They slowly fell asleep together, hands connected.

The sunlight peeked from the clouds and smiled upon the couple, the imperfect couple.


End file.
